


Evil Gays

by Chloe_Burgeroiz



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Bellum is disaster lesbian, Cleo is functional pan, Crack, Dr. Bellum has ADHD, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The students are obvious, mlm, oh god I love my evil wlw's, vile - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Burgeroiz/pseuds/Chloe_Burgeroiz
Summary: Dr. Bellum x Countess Cleo one-shots...Since there isn't many fics with them, but I love my evil lesbian and my evil pansexualI guess there is other pairings that is implied. Dr. Countess is the main pairing tho.May change the title in the future
Relationships: Dr. Saira Bellum/Countess Cleo (Carmen Sandiego)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Intro

:0  
hey there-  
I'll just give ya'll some quick info about this book, aight?

Fluff, Crack, maybe angst?, mayhaps smut if u ask rly nicely...   
Just ask/give suggestion and I'll probably write something.

This is a Dr. Bellum x Countess Chloe centered fic, but there will be other's in the background/mentioned  
U will also find my OC along the way, her code name is "Fox" and stuff about her will be learned along the way.

Have a good day, and enjoy the fic!


	2. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames:  
> Dr. Bellum=A Fucking Cat  
> Maelstrom=Crazy  
> Countess Cleo=Mummy  
> Coach Brunt=Texas Proud  
> Shadowsan=Grumpy Old Man  
> Roundabout=Wheels On The Bus  
> Fox (my OC)=Sneaky Fox  
> Tigress=Tiger goes rawr  
> Le Chevre=*goat noises*  
> El Topo=Mole-some  
> Mime Bomb=🤡💣

A Fucking Cat: My folks- Fox just sent this- I may die

A Fucking Cat sent an image (Carmen Sandiego's hat photo shopped onto Dora the explorer)

A Fucking Cat: Fedora the explorer-

Crazy: aojafgybhfaesvji-

Texas Proud: look at him, you made him have another seizure

A Fucking Cat: I- hahahahajhkafjdshbafjksgji

Wheels On The Bus: Is she okay?

Crazy: mAyBe sHe WoKe CoUnTeSs uP-

Wheels On The Bus: I forgot you text like that

Texas Proud: it's because he's insane

Mummy: Cat killed

A Fucking Cat: LIES AND SLANDER- 

A Fucking Cat: I WOULD NEVER DIE AT UR HANDS

Crazy: SToP sCreAminG aT Me TrouGhT TeXt- I WiLL cRy

A Fucking Cat: Then stop texting LiKe tHiS

Crazy: r00d

Mummy: something that is "r00d" is the fact that this couch is very COLD

A Fucking Cat: right-

Wheels On The Bus: 👀

Texas Proud: why'd you send eyes?

Wheels On The Bus: what's going on between them?

Crazy: ... oH-

Texas Proud: I knew we forgot sometin'

Wheels On The Bus: ?

Crazy: ThEy ArE LEsBiaNs, Roundabout

A Fucking Cat: the fact that u don't spell roundabout like this: rOuNDabOUt

Texas Proud: as I was sayin' they're married

Wheels On The Bus: Honestly I should've noticed sooner

Crazy: YaH- ThEy sLeeP oN tHE FaCuLTy CoUchH LiEk EvrY WeEk

Mummy: I'm getting a headache from reading your text

Crazy: ... fine

Crazy: just bc ur scary when ur anger

A Fucking Cat: ibdeed

Texas Proud: ya'll's slang is... interesting

A Fucking Cat: u mean "inchresting"

Texas Proud: ...right

Mummy: Sorry, Saira is like this when she haven't slept 

A Fucking Cat: lol ive slept

Mummy: How long?

A Fucking Cat: 7

Texas Proud: look at that, her sleep is getting back to normal!

A Fucking Cat: 7 minutes

Mummy: ...

A Fucking Cat: *chuckles* im in danger

Crazy: inchresting

Texas Proud: RIP

Grumpy Old Man: I believe this is a moment where the youngsters say "lol"

Crazy: WhY r u sTiLL HEre?

Grumpy Old Man: I believe It's because I was not removed from the group

Texas Proud: ... can we keep him in here? it's fun to make fun of 'im

Crazy: oKaY

Mummy: Stop texting like that

Crazy: fine

Grumpy Old Man: "Inchresting"

Crazy: aoijdfhsaefjisu

Texas Proud: Stop it- he's havin' another stroke

Crazy: I am not!

Wheels On The Bus: No, you are Maelstrom 

Texas Proud: He's going to ****ing die from laughing

Texas Proud: who the **** banned ****?

Mummy: Saira if I would guess

Crazy: y tho?

A Fucking Cat: there's children in here

Mummy: Go back to sleep-

Texas Proud: there's children? in here?

Crazy: Hotel? Trivago?

Sneaky Fox: guess the cat's out of the bag

Tiger goes rawr: I will ****ing kill u

🤡💣: "They are lesbians, Roundabout" pfft-

Sneaky Fox: I ain't even worried about it-

*goat noises*: Fox and Sheena goes from fighting to cuddling in 0.2 sec

Tiger goes rawr: ur next on my ****ing list ****head

Sneaky Fox: dw ab it french fry I'll hold heaoidfhueaiogbjilaegsh-

A Fucking Cat: Rip-

Sneaky Fox: Kittycat ur r00d for killing me

Tiger goes rawr: shush the dead can't speak

Crazy: I LoVe tHiSs cAouS!

Mummy: ...

Sneaky Fox: u cant soell prof maelstrom

Crazy: u can't either

Sneaky Fox: ... well ur mom gay

Crazy: *gasp* u take that back!

Wheels On The Bus: Your mother is the straightest person I've ever met

🤡💣: I spy with my little eye a tiger about to attack a fox

Sneaky Fox: his mother isn't straight, I would know ive fuckafjdhoaifpdjbaefhipfaebhahjfpoe

Crazy: ...my mother is at least triple ur age

Sneaky Fox: am joke

Sneaky Fox: ofaifdjshjoafosgfdj

Mole-some: Will Tigress really kill Fox?

🤡💣: She's passive aggressively cuddling Fox while Fox's playing animal crossing

Tiger goes rawr: stalker-

Grumpy Old Man: The youth these days...

Sneaky Fox: >;( shadowsan- will u finnaly admit im ur fave student?

Grumpy Old Man: When you learn to use grammar properly

Sneaky Fox: Okay, tell me I'm your favorite student now.

Grumpy Old Man: ...."saik"

Crazy: asoifjdhbsajfi-

Texas Proud: I've stopped caring if your having another seizure by this point

*goat noises*: Coach, it's a key smash

A Fucking Cat: google says imma die because of my headache

Crazy: bruh wtf y r google sending u death threats bc ur having a headache?

A Fucking Cat: I'm too strong, so they must take advantage of any weakness they see

Crazy: I feel you 

A Fucking Cat: WTF stop touching me then

Mummy: Neither of you are allowed to pull all-nighters anymore

A Fucking Cat: but my tech >;(

Crazy: oh ive slept, im just crazy

Crazy: "Olay?" "Olay." The Fault in our sombreros. Nacho average love story.

Mole-some: It's spelled ole not olay this isn't The Fault in our Lotions

Wheels On The Bus: wh-

Mummy: The best thing at this point is just accept it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made that photo-shop (fedora the explorer) for this chapter, turns out u cant have pics in here... *sad Swede noises*


	3. Sometimes even evil needs a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A overworked and sleep deprived scientist just wont go to sleep, Cleo have to force her to go to bed. 
> 
> Fluff and maybe some small angst.

Cleo glanced over at the empty seat of Dr. Bellum. The scientist had been gone for three almost four days and the Egyptian was getting worried. Of course there was nothing to worry about if Bellum took care of herself, but Cleo had known her for years. Cleo knew that Bellum were overworking herself, hell she probably hadn't slept at all.

She sighed and arose from her seat, Coach gave her a worried look, Shadowsan didn't say anything either just merely huffed.

"Where are you going? We're in the middle of a meeting" Maelstrom was the one to speak up.

"Guess" Cleo said, not looking at the incredible pale man.

"I would believe you are going to make sure Dr. Bellum isn't overworking herself again" Shadowsan said gruffly, his arms were crossed.

"Precisely" Cleo said and marched off towards the lab.

As soon as she heard the door for the meeting room shut she sighed quietly. Without Dr. Bellum by her side on faculty meetings, she were bored out of her mind. And their operatives kept failing at their crimes because of Black Sheep.

The weird thing was that she didn't see any students as she walked. Well expect for Mime Bomb, he was always lurking around. 

Cleo opened the door to Dr. Bellum's private lab. The room was filled with half finished experiments and Ramen packages. Bellum herself was sitting like a goblin in front of her computer. Binary codes were reflected on her thick goggles. 

The evil mastermind hadn't noticed Cleo.

"Hello" Cleo said and leaned back on the door opening. 

Bellum didn't notice her, or just promptly ignored her.

"Saira, you are being very rude right now" Cleo pointed out.

Bellum looked up at Cleo when the taller had mentioned her first name.

"Hello Cleo" The scientist mumbled and looked down at her computer again.

"Hello to you too.. what are you doing?" Cleo asked and started to walk towards Bellum.

"I'm trying to find information on Bla- Carmen Sandiego's location" 

Cleo noticed her slip-up but didn't say anything. She knew that they saw Carmen Sandiego and Black Sheep as different people, even if it was the same woman. Black Sheep was the light of their life, like a treasure to a dragon, and Carmen Sandiego killed her.

"That can wait-"

"It can't wait" Bellum interrupted her aggressively, "If she keeps destroying our plans and capture our students- we'll.. we'll..." Bellum trailed off.

Cleo had finally walked up so she were standing next to Bellum. The Egyptian took her chin and made her look up at her.

"It's not your fault" Cleo said as if she read Bellum's mind.

"He was like a son to me, you know that. A-and now he don't remember me, us or even VILE! I built the machine, It's MY fault-" 

Cleo knew that her lover was crying silently, Graham was always a sensitive topic since his brainwashing. 

"My love, it is not your fault. The one that made him get captured was none other then Carmen Sandiego and we will make her pay"

Bellum sniffled and hugged Cleo tightly. The hug was slightly awkward because of their position, Bellum sitting on a chair leaning to the side onto Cleo who was standing up. 

Cleo reached a gloved hand down and patted Bellum's hair, playing with the dirty locks. Bellum really needed a shower, Cleo guessed that she hadn't showered or slept properly in four days or even more.

"It's okay, I'm here and I will never leave" Cleo whispered.

Bellum let her go and chuckled nervously while lifting her goggles up slightly so she could wipe her tears away. Cleo could spot the dark circles under her eyes.

"As if they would ever catch you"

Cleo crouched down to Bellum's level and grabbed her face. She kissed Bellum's forehead softly.

"I know, but if they ever do I promise I will come back" Promised Cleo with a soft smile.

"If you ever get captured, I will never stop until I can release you" 

"I know..." Cleo trailed off, "How long have you slept these past days?" 

There was a beat of silence.

"Two hours" Bellum said quietly.

"You and I are going to bed right this instant-"

"But I still need-"

"No buts, now come on"

Cleo stood up again and held out a hand for Bellum to take. The shorter's face flustered before grabbing Cleo's hand. 

Sadly they had to stop holding hands before they were out the door of the lab since nobody knew about their relationship. Not even the faculty knew, if they hadn't figured it out on their own. Shadowsan had probably figured it out, he was after all the most observant of them all.

Dr. Bellum and Countess Cleo walked next to each other, keeping distance so nobody would question them. Soon they were outside the faculties rooms, in the hallway. 

Cleo opened her door and turned around to see Bellum about to go into her own room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cleo asked.

Bellum swiveled around.

"I thought-"

"Come join me" Cleo said with a little smile.

"Will you even let me in there? I'm filthy and I know how much you hate that" 

"I'm not that cruel to make a lovely but sleep-deprived scientist walk so far" 

Bellum closed her door and hurried into Cleo's room that she had been in oh so many times.

"I'll run you a bath, love" Cleo said as they entered the bathroom.

"Will you join me?" Bellum asked hopefully.

"No, but I will stay in here so you don't fall asleep while bathing" 

Bellum pouted and Cleo thought it was adorable.

"... another time" She said and started to run Bellum a bath.

Bellum nodded and leaned against the doorway, yawning silently. Cleo looked with a soft smile at this adorable gremlin. 

"You are adorable" 

Bellum glanced into the mirror, she truly looked bad.

"No I look like a caveman that hasn't slept for weeks" 

"I know, but you are still adorable"

They continued to small talk as Bellum got herself clean again. 

"Come on, you look dead on your feet" Cleo said quietly as she handed Bellum a big fluffy towel.

"I feel dead on my feet" Bellum admitted, "heh, that sounded weird" 

"Let's get you to bed then" 

Bellum plopped down on Cleo's bed, still wrapped up in her towel, as Cleo was looking trough her wardrobe for clothes that she could loan to Bellum. She eventually threw the grey sweatpants that the scientist had forgotten in Cleo's room a long time ago, alongside one of Cleo's shirts, at Bellum.

When Cleo was done wiping off her makeup and putting on her pajamas she joined the already sleeping woman in her bed. She cuddled into Bellum, sighing softly. Cleo knew that if she fell asleep now, her sleep scheduled would be fucked, it was only 6 pm. 

Bellum awoke three hours later by a knock on the door, Cleo hadn't woken up by it. She carefully untangled herself from the sleeping Egyptian and walked to the door. She didn't think much about the fact that she was in Cleo's room, after all she just woke up.

"Wazzup" Bellum mumbled as she opened the door.

"Dr. Bellum? Why were you in there?" 

Bellum recognized the voice as Coach Brunt's voice.

"Sleeping?" She said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

There was a beat of silence.

"Why were you sleeping in Countess Cleo's bedroom?" Brunt crossed her arms and smirked in amusement.

Before Bellum could answer Cleo came up behind her.

"Brunt, why are you here?" Cleo asked, putting a hand on Bellum's left shoulder.

"Just checking where you went, because you never really came back" 

Brunt glanced down at where Cleo's hand met Bellum's shoulder, but didn't say anything.

"I had to make sure she didn't stay up even more" Cleo stated and gestured towards the silent scientist. Bellum could tell that Cleo was getting annoyed.

"You know me, never stopping researching" Bellum said nervously.

Brunt didn't look convinced at all.

"Saira go back to sleep, I'll take care off this" Cleo whispered to Bellum after she had yawned again.

Bellum nodded and walked away.

"Brunt, let us talk about this... outside" Cleo said with a sigh.

Brunt leaned against the hallway door while Cleo closed the door. 

"So, what's the real reason?" Coach asked.

Cleo made a quick decision, one person knowing about her's and Bellum's relationship wasn't so bad... right?

"Look, If you swear on your life that you will not tell anybody else about this-"

"I swear" Coach said, looking mildly surprised.

"Saira and I are together" Cleo gulped, looking anywhere that wasn't Brunt, "As in her being my fiancee" 

Brunt gasped quietly.

"I knew that there was something between the two off you... I never thought it was on that level"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to start to update this every Tuesday/Wednesday.


End file.
